The Sick Rabbit
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Above all, he relished her warmth, the warmth of the only other person in any world that he ever wanted to feel... IzayoixKurousagi senseless fluff. Enjoy!


**I absolutely loved Mondaiji and couldn't hold myself back from writing a little something for these two. I think they're adorable together, but am okay with the fact that there was no romance in the show (let's me try it out here). Takes place after episode 10. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?**

* * *

The Sick Rabbit

Ever since their colossal win against Black Percher, the Little Garden community had become quite famous, or at least, much more than they had been previously, considering they were still a no-name group.

They received several new members within the first few days after the battle, and every member who had recovered enough to help with repairs was actively doing so.

Thanks to Izayoi's suggestion to collect fertilizer for the damaged soil, Merun and Asuka had efficiently begun restoring the desolated farm land in the community.

You and many of the younger children busied themselves with going around the community and cleaning up debris. They also began planting flowers to give life and color to the towns.

Izayoi and most others spent their time repairing the destroyed buildings or tending to the wounded.

It had only been three days since the battle, but everyone had been working non-stop.

Of course the most energetic of them all was none other than Kurousagi. She would quite literally bounce around to every area being repaired at least 5 times per day, asking how everything was coming along and offering her assistance whenever she seemed needed.

Presently, however, it was lunchtime, and all the citizens had taken a break from their work to enjoy some well-prepared food. Izayoi, Asuka, and You sat at an outdoor cafe together, casually chatting about the progress in their respective fields as they waited for their food to arrive.

"So how's the planting going, You-san?" Asuka asked as she sipped from her teacup.

"Wonderfully." She replied. "The children seem to really be having fun with reseeding the gardens. What about re-fertilizing the soil on your end?"

"We're also doing well." Asuka replied. "Deen and Merun have been super helpful." She smiled, fondly offering her index finger to the glowing fairy sitting on the table before her, munching on a biscuit. "It's a good thing Izayoi-kun suggested that we use fertilizer to refurbish the land." She gave him a grateful glance.

"Hey, that's great to hear that it worked, right ultra runt?" He smirked down at the little fairy who giggled in reply. "The building repairs are going well, too. We should be completely rebuilt within 2 weeks."

"That's great to hear." You said, relieved.

"By the way," Izayoi continued. "Have either of you seen Kurousagi?" The two girls blinked in surprise at his question, shared a glance between themselves, and then looked back at him. "What?" He frowned as they leaned slightly toward him.

"I think I took note of it quite some time ago..." Asuka wore a small smirk on her lips. "But Kurousagi's on your mind a lot, isn't she?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He scoffed. "I've still got a score to settle with her. Our last Gift Game was a draw, and I can't let her get more training done than me before our next match."

"Sure, that's it." Asuka nodded teasingly. "But to answer your question, I'm not sure. I saw her briefly this morning as she came to check on my team's progress, but that was all."

"I think she's been helping with the medical treatment." You put in. "A lot of the supplies needed to be restocked, so she was helping with resupplying medicine."

"That lame rabbit." He grumbled as the girls tilted their heads curiously. "I haven't seen her sit down once within the past 3 days. Has she even slept?"

"My, my!" Asuka sang. "How uncharacteristic of you, Izayoi-kun! To be so concerned about someone else."

"Shut up!" He barked. "Don't make me sound like some guy who doesn't care about his comrades!"

"I'm sorry." Asuka stopped her teasing. "I should know just as well as anyone that you're actually a nice person." She smiled gratefully, recalling the promise they had made to have Halloween together in this world.

"What do you mean 'actually'?" He growled, offended.

"Ah." You cut in before they could start arguing again. "Speak of the devil." She turned sideways as a flash of blue appeared. Kurousagi was passing by, her arms full of various plants.

"Hey, Kurousagi!" Asuka called out to her. The Moon Rabbit easily picked up the sound of her name with her heightened sense of hearing and spotted the three of them. She smiled and bounded over, fidgeting as she tried not to drop a single leaf.

"Good afternoon, Izayoi-san, Asuka-san, You-san." She nodded to them all in turn.

"Hmm." Asuka muttered under her breath. "So Izayoi-kun is the first person you greet, eh? Interesting..."

"P-Pardon?" One blue rabbit ear twitched in Asuka's direction.

"Oh nothing." Asuka smirked, knowing full-well Kurousagi had heard her but was simply feigning ignorance. "Just wondering where you were headed with all those herbs."

"Ah, these are for the hospital." The Game Judge replied proudly. "A lot of the children are sick with fever due to the anxiety they suffered during the battle. These herbs are very helpful in curing them." She explained.

"You'd better watch yourself." Izayoi spoke up. "Hanging around the sick kids all day when you're also running around helping out everyone else will get you sick for sure."

"No need to worry!" Kurousagi puffed out her chest. "Kurousagi has never gotten sick before in her life! Not even once!" She proclaimed. "Ah, excuse me for intruding on your lunchtime." She apologized as their cat-eared waitress approached with their food. "I'll be off now. Thanks for all your hard work! Keep it up!" And with that she turned tail and jumped off, vanishing in a flash of streaming blue hair.

The other three made eye contact immediately, all sharing the same thought.

"Well," You was the one to speak up. "That was the most obvious foreshadowing I've ever heard."

"You said it." Asuka agreed. "We tried to warn her."

"I guess she'll just have to find out the hard way." Izayoi sighed.

* * *

After their lunch, the three problem children returned to their respective lines of work.

Izayoi was assisting the repairs of a collapsed building with dozens of others. However, Izayoi was exremely efficient and fast with the repairs, and had properly rebuilt an entire section all on his own. He was amused at how often he would overhear the others marveling at his abilities.

Presently he sat on a half-repaired roof and called down to the group below him. "Oy! Send me another plank!"

"Right!" One boy with ram horns replied. But before he could pass the wood up, a blur of white and yellow halted the workers in their tracks for a moment.

"Izayoi-san!" It was Leticia, in her younger form. "Please come down! Kurousagi has collapsed!" She called worriedly, her hands clasped together before her chest and her red eyes shimmering with panic.

"That idiot." He grumbled. "I'm coming."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Izayoi dropped down from the roof, a good twenty feet, and landed unfazed beside Leticia. Without another word, she lifted her large, black wings and took off, Izayoi following rapidly on foot. "So vampire twerp, where is that dumb rabbit?" He asked.

"She was tending to the children when she suddenly just fainted." Leticia's voice was twisted with concern. "They didn't know what to do. She's never fallen ill before, and no one knows how to treat a sick Moon Rabbit."

They arrived at the hospital within one minute and Leticia landed. Asuka and You were already present outside, along with a woman with lamb ears who was apparently a nurse.

"Didn't we tell her?" Asuka sighed. "Does she ever listen?"

"I don't think she's the type." You commented.

"She's gotta make a big deal about it and worry everyone." Izayoi scoffed. However the two girls made note that his hands were clenched into fists in his pockets and he sounded impatient. "Now what's this about no one knowing what to do to treat her?" He demanded.

The nurse replied in a small voice. "Never before has it been reported that a Moon Rabbit has been sick." She explained. "There were rumors of the only known cure to be a special plant from the moon itself, but without her able to take us there, there is no way to reach the moon-"

"That's just a load of crap!" A new, annoyingly familiar voice joined in the conversation as Shiroyasha appeared from inside the hospital. "That's nothing but a made-up story from other communities in order to scare us. What she needs is rest and quiet, and she can't get it here with all these crazy munchkins running rampant." She jabbed her thumb at a group of children running around in the grass, laughing and shouting. "Take her home and put her to bed and keep her there until tomorrow and she'll be back on her feet in no time."

"Shiroyasha-san seems very well-informed." Asuka sounded impressed.

"Who better to know about the Game Judge than the Game Master?" Shiroyasha smirked. "Now then, scurry off, the lot of you!" She waved her hands at Asuka, You, and Leticia. "No reason to gather everyone here in a panic. You can see her this evening when you go home." She ordered. "You stay here." She then pointed at Izayoi. "Everyone says you're working so fast they can hardly keep up. Put your abilities to work somewhere else for a change." She then spun on her heel and followed the lamb-eared nurse inside the building.

Like Izayoi, Asuka, and You did not seem too concerned about the news about Kurousagi, as they had all been anticipating it. However, Leticia was still a trembling mess as she clasped her palms together.

"I know she's your good friend, but she's our's, too." Asuka soothed, patting her shoulder. "You don't have to be so worried. She'll be fine."

"You shouldn't treat her differently just because of the fact that she's a Moon Rabbit." You added. "Medicine we use on humans will be fine for her, too." Leticia glanced up at the both of them in turn, trying to calm herself.

Izayoi felt it was his turn. "Don't worry about that dumb rabbit." He said, planting his hand on her head and ruffling her hair. "I'll take care of her."

At last, the girl cracked a small smile and nodded once. Izayoi ignored the teasing glances that Asuka and You shot him as he whipped around and entered the building.

Shiroyasha had been waiting for him outside the room they had temporarily put Kurousagi in.

"You lucky bastard." She hissed up at him. "Believe me, I'd take care of her myself, but I've got too many things to do. Just make sure you don't do anything I've never done."

"Sure, sure." He smirked. "I'll try to restrain myself."

"You know as well as I do that won't be an easy feat." She wiped a drop of drool from the side of her mouth and tried to push the fantasies away in her mind. "Just take her home and let her sleep." She reminded him as she opened the door.

Izayoi walked into the one-bed room and was instantly taken aback when he saw her.

Kurousagi was lying under the white covers, her face flushed pink with fever as she huffed for breath. Her hair was neither its usual vibrant blue nor the rosy pink, but rather a pale, sickly purple somewhere in between the two, and her long ears drooped unnaturally to the sides.

"Geez." He whistled. "This is what you get for being such a nosy busybody." He grumbled, but could not deny the spark of worry that flickered inside him.

Pulling the covers off of her, he slid his arms beneath her shoulders and knees, lifting her almost too easily into his arms. During the fight against Black Percher three days prior, he had carried her to safety from one of Pest's attacks, which had been easy enough. However, right now she felt even lighter, and it made him frown.

As he headed out into the hallway with her in his arms, Shiroyasha addressed him once more.

"I've already given her some medicine, but if she gets any worse then bring her back." She informed him. "Also! You are absolutely forbidden to h-help her bathe, do I make myself clear?!" She shouted.

"She's in my care now. I can do whatever I want." He smirked before tearing off.

"W-What was that! You bastard! I'll kill you!" Shiroyasha screamed after him.

Izayoi quickly ran through the streets, occasionally jumping on rooftops in order to get back home using the quickest route possible. Once he arrived, he quite literally kicked down the door, telling himself he would repair it later as he went inside.

No one else was there due to all the work that needed to get done around the community, so Izayoi went straight to Kurousagi's room; he took care not to break that door as he kicked it open.

He had never been inside her room before, even though it was very close to his own. Her room was fairly simple, with a small desk, a large window, and a single bed.

He gently laid Kurousagi down on her bed, her pale purple hair slightly disheveled and her ears still limp. He made the bold decision to removed her shoes, revealing her black thigh-high socks fully, but it took a great deal of his self-restraint in order to not attempt a glance up that famously unflippable skirt.

He walked back to her side and stared down at her. Her breathing was still harsh and shallow, and her chest was heaving, her small gasps growing increasingly painful to listen to and Izayoi gritted his teeth.

"You dumb rabbit, going off on your own to help everyone and then getting sick and making us take care of you. How selfish can you be? You're always making us worry, you know." He reached forward and tentatively brushed his fingers through her discolored hair which had lost its healthy shine.

Taking the chair from her desk and pulling it up beside her bed, he felt a sense of deja vu, as he had done the same for You not too long ago. Sitting beside You's bed had felt almost like an obligation to a friend, but as he sat beside Kurousagi, the feeling was significantly different. It was unsettling and painful to listen to her labored breathing and not be able to do anything about it. Her ears would twitch periodically and her eyebrows furrowed in discomfort, as if she were having nightmares.

Izayoi could not sit still for very long and stood up a few moments later, pacing the room and biting his lip in frustration. He thought her condition seemed pretty bad but did not want to take her back to the hospital. Instead, he left her room to find a wash rag, wetted it with cool water in the bathroom sink, and returned to her. Brushing her bangs aside, he placed the cloth on her hot forehead, and he was almost certain she appeared to relax a bit more when the cool sensation seeped into her skin.

A bit of Izayoi's tension melted away when she seemed to calm down a little and he took his seat again, crossing his arms.

He waited at her bedside for a while, occasionally closing his eyes to nap as he tried to keep himself from reaching out to stroke her soft hair. He felt both angry and proud of himself for not making a move on her.

"But what would be the fun in doing it when she's unconscious?" He mumbled. "I'll steal your heart when you're 100% aware of it." He vowed.

He then reached forward to lightly touch her right ear, stroking the soft, fluffy fur. Her left ear twitched in surprise at his warm touch, and for a moment, he wondered if he had woken her, but her eyes remained closed.

As he stroked her ears, it seemed to calm her down a bit, and a few moments later, he noticed she was breathing easier. She was sweating less now, and her hair seemed to have changed into a slightly pinker shade.

Izayoi removed his hand from her ears and instead placed his palm on top of her hand. He brushed his fingers over her wrist to find her pulse was surprisingly rapid despite her more relaxed outward appearance. His eyes widened a bit in alarm, but just before he could begin to worry too much, Kurousagi made a small whimpering sound.

He looked to her face and fluttering eyelashes revealed her clear, ruby irises. She looked confused for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Izayoi...san?" She murmured.

"Yo." He quickly removed his hand from hers and gave a small salute. "How are you feeling?"

"It's odd." She blinked, looking puzzled. "My body feels very heavy and it's... a little difficult to breathe."

"That's what we call being sick." He announced.

"Eh?"

"Didn't we tell you it was bound to happen?" He snapped. "It's common knowledge; if you overwork yourself too much, you're going to get sick, you lame rabbit. Don't think you're resistant to getting sick just because you're a Moon Rabbit. The rules apply to everyone."

"Izayoi-san..."

"What?"

"And I thought I was the one who liked to give lectures." She gave a small smile.

"Well somebody's got to educate you, idiot." He grumbled.

"Did you... stay by me this entire time?" She wondered, her cheeks still blushing.

"Of course. What else could I do? Shiroyasha dumped the responsibility of bunnysitting you for the rest of the evening." His tone sounded annoyed and grumpy, but Kurousagi's acute hearing had determined long ago that there was always relief and concern for his friends hidden underneath.

She smiled a little as she pushed herself up in bed, removing the cloth from her forehead.

"Thank you, Izayoi-san." She bowed her head slightly toward him. "I feel much better than before, though my head is still fuzzy."

"Good to hear, but you might as well lie back down. You're forbidden to go back outside until tomorrow."

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Because you're sick, idiot." He reminded her. "What's the point of going back outside just so you can collapse again? Just get better completely first, got it?"

"Understood." She sighed a little, obviously upset she would not be able to help with the repairs for the rest of the day. "I think I'll take a bath, then." She decided, sliding her legs off the bed.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged. "But if you pass out from heat stroke, you shouldn't have any problem with me going in there to save you right?" He grinned.

"W-What are you talking about, pervert?!" She shrieked. "Of course you mustn't do that!" This time, the blush on her face was from embarrassment rather than fever.

He chuckled as he stood and let her stomp past him out of the room. He loved when she got all flustered like that.

He left her room and returned to his own, reading a book to pass time now that he was stuck inside for the rest of the evening with his charge. He had never taken care of a sick person before though, and he kept getting the nagging feeling that he should do something else for her. No matter how he looked at it, Asuka and You were right in the sense that he simply could not leave Kurousagi alone.

"Ah geez!" He slammed his book shut, shoved his hands in his pockets, and made his way to the kitchen to make some soup.

He had seen some attractive girls in his home world, but their personalities always turned out to be nasty. He never thought of himself as they type to be in a relationship before due to always being around such depressing examples of the female gender. Izayoi felt he would be better suited to just have a great and powerful partner by his side. And after being unexpectedly brought to this curious little world, he had found one person who could be both. He had never seriously flirted before, but found that teasing her was at least a thousand times more fun, and still accomplished enough of the original goal.

As the soup finished heating, he returned to Kurousagi's room.

"Oy! Hope you're decent!" He hollered as he kicked her door open, partially because his hands held the bowl of soup and partially because that was one of his favorite things to do aside from tease Kurousagi and fight in Gift Games.

"I-Izayoi-san!" She sat on her bed, her hair a healthier blue now, in a white, knee-length nightgown and quickly covered her chest with both arms. "Y-You should knock first! I didn't think you'd come back! I'm dressed like this..." she trailed off in a pouting mumble.

"Of course I'd come back. You're still sick, after all." Kicking the door closed behind him, he handed her the soup. "Here."

"Eh?"

"Eat it."

"Eh? Izayoi-san you..." her blue ears twitched twice. "You...made this for me?"

"Obviously." He grunted. She inhaled sharply and suddenly her hair changed color, melting into a sunset pink. "What are you getting all happy about? Just eat it." He growled, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Thank you very much, Izayoi-san!" She delightedly began to eat the soup, the smile never once leaving her face the entire time.

Izayoi continued to look across the room and at the floor, everywhere but at her. He had not been expecting such a reaction from her and felt he might have still been blushing a bit after seeing her adorable expression. It was evident to him she had never been taken care of before, and he felt a bit conceited in the fact that he was the first to do it.

"That was delicious." Kurousagi sounded elated as she took one final sip. "Thank you again, Izayoi-sa-" but she cut off with a cough and dropped the bowl in her lap.

"Idiot." He barked. "Speak or eat, don't do both!" He reached out to pat her back as she continued to cough.

Four things were particularly apparent to Izayoi at that moment when his palm made contact with her back.

The first was how wonderfully soft her slightly-damp, pink hair was and that she smelled of cherry blossoms.

The second was how stiff her shoulder blades were, probably from always doing so much work for her community.

The third was how warm she felt, not from her sickness, but her own, natural warmth.

And the fourth was what he had already encountered previously, which was how rapid her heartbeat was.

"Whoa!" He instinctively pulled back for a moment at the unnatural rhythm, but as Kurousagi continued to hunch forward and cough, he continued to pat her back. "Geez, you are nothing but trouble." He grumbled, rubbing his hand soothingly over her stiff shoulder blades.

After a moment, her coughing ceased and she resorted to gasping for breath. When she had regained it, she straightened up a bit more and turned her face toward him.

"S-Sorry..." she panted with an embarrassed smile, tears clinging to the corners of her eyes. "I'm okay now."

"Like hell you are. We're going back to the hospital." He declared in a tone that left no room for opposition. Keeping his left hand on her back, he slid his right beneath her legs.

"W-Wait! W-Why do we have to do that?" She squeaked as the distance between them lessened significantly.

"Because your heart's pounding like crazy. Something's definitely wrong." The empty bowl rolled to the floor as he lifted her into his arms and turned toward the door.

"H-Hold on! Wait, Izayoi-san, it's okay!" She said quickly before he could leave her room. "A Moon Rabbit's heart rate is almost twice as fast as a normal human's! So it's alright!" Her words stopped him from bursting through the door, and Izayoi let the power he was building up in his kick fade away.

"Is that it?" He looked down at her with his piercing yet beautiful violet irises, and Kurousagi could only manage to hold his gaze for a few seconds before looking away.

"Yes. I'm really okay, Izayoi-san." She replied reassuringly.

Izayoi seemed to ponder her words for a moment, in which Kurousagi realized he was still holding her bridal style, causing her heart rate to quicken even more.

"Fine then."

Just as she was getting all flustered, Izayoi literally dropped her onto the floor.

"Owwww! Izayoi-san, that hurt! Meanie!" She slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "Is that also how you treat a sick person?"

"It's how I treat someone who makes me worry all for nothing." He snapped back.

Her pink ears flew straight up as she gazed up at him, her mouth slightly ajar. Izayoi clicked his tongue, and she thought she could just make out a slight red tint on his cheeks.

"Izayoi-san..." she smiled. "You were really worried about me..." She knew he pretended not to hear those words as he glared back down at her.

"Do you plan on sitting there all night?" He knelt down and scooped her up again, earning an adorable squeak from her that made up for almost all the worry she had caused him that day.

"I-Izayoi-saan..." She mumbled, bowing her head to hide her blush again. "You're so mean. And only to me..."

"Well, duh." He carried her back to her bed, but did not lie her down just yet. He shifted his arms a bit, causing her to look up into his gaze. "That's because you're the most fun to tease, Kurousagi."

This time, her entire face turned as pink as her hair as he said her name, something he usually only did when talking about Games. His tone was also different, warmer somehow.

Kurousagi found herself lost in his eyes, unable to look away for a long moment as he continued to hold her. Izayoi relished feeling the softness of her hair over her stiff shoulders, and the way her heart skipped a little. But above all, he relished her warmth, the warmth of the only other person in any world that he ever wanted to feel.

At last, he laid her back down on her bed. "Get some rest." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He picked up the empty bowl from the floor and twirled it upside-down on his index finger as he headed for the door.

"Izayoi-san." She called softly after him.

"What?" He tilted his head back to look at her.

"Thank you for taking care of me today." She beamed, her ears folded slightly to the sides in embarrassment.

Izayoi smirked in reply and waved his free hand as he left her.

"What a meanie." She whispered, sticking her tongue out.

"What a dumb rabbit." He mumbled to himself.

And yet, their relationship might have been the greatest the Little Garden would ever come to see.

* * *

**A/N: Not a masterpiece, but just something cute. I really loved writing all the characters, so I hope they were in-character. Hope you liked it! **

**Please review!**


End file.
